This invention relates to wrapping plants for purposes of display and transportation, and in particular to covering potted plants for such purposes.
Florists, plant nursery professionals, and the like, have a variety of means at their disposal for wrapping potted plants in an attractive fashion. The coverings must be easy to use, relatively economical, convenient for customers to carry after they have made a purchase, and present the potted plants in an inviting manner. Currently preformed potcovers are available that are leakproof, and can be obtained in a variety of colors and sizes to accommodate pots for plants of varying dimensions. Additionally a preformed plastic wrapping has been disclosed by Daniel Lapalud in French Patent No. 8809110 (filed Jun. 30, 1988-- issued Jan. 5, 1990).
While these wrappings provide and suggest useful conveniences in the merchandising of potted plants, the instant invention offers important additional improvements. Present wrappings either have their base open to permit moisture to drain away from the plant, or provide a leak proof seal at the base. In the former case moisture can be messy during storage and transport, and in the latter case water collecting at the base of the plant can cause vegetation to rot. And preformed potcovers have the disadvantage of being restricted to pots for plants of specific sizes. Also preformed covers tend to be bulky to store in large quantities.
The instant invention addresses these problems, and provides additional conveniences including accommodating a variety of pot dimensions in a particular size covering, built-in means for gripping the covering, means for including a greeting card within the cover, and means for securing large quantities of the covering to a hanger from which the covering can be easily torn away. Further, the aesthetic qualities of the covering are improved by having the cover laminated, with a decorative edge, such as a fluted edge.